Get Well
by puddingkiller
Summary: she'd been waiting for four years to be with him, for him to notice her as something other than one of the 'guys' quite literally; but it was never going to be and she should have figured it out by now, no matter how hard she would wish, she'd never get him... She would never have her Corey. Laney does cut herself so be warned that there is SH don't read if you don't like! Corney!
1. Chapter 1

Their lips met in another kiss, but it wasn't her, it was someone else that he was falling for, and now she was falling. Laney held back the tears in her eyes as they welled up, she'd been waiting for four years to be with him, for him to notice her as something other than one of the 'guys' quite literally; but it was never going to be and she should have figured it out by now, no matter how hard she would wish, she'd never get him... She would never have her Corey.

Practice was over, it was typical that the band would spend time together, have a soda and some snacks and maybe even watch a movie, but not today. Laney couldn't take it anymore, Corey was always all over her and she couldn't take it anymore. She left early, telling the boys she wasn't feeling well, when in reality she just needed to be alone.

"Hey Lane, you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I just need to get home. See you guys." She sped to her car, fumbling with her keys until she was able to collapse on her seat, trying to get her emotions inline. It had been like this for awhile, and she was sick of it, sick of crying and hurting waiting for herself to be noticed. She had decided long ago, but now it would happen. She wouldn't cry anymore, she was going to forget her emotions, they would still be there, but she wouldn't let them rule her life, she wouldn't feel them.

It was dark out as she rifled through the glove box, spilling most of its contents onto the passenger seat until her fingers brushed the small metal container of her pocket knife she kept in case of emergencies. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back as she pulled it open and lowered it to her wrist, pressing it into the skin and hissing as she felt blood drip down her hand pooling in her palm as she moved the blade further down her arm, leaving a trail of wounds each releasing a different amount of blood.

Hurring she grabbed the spare hoodie on the seat parallel to her, pressing it against her cuts, before tying it tightly and starting her car, her parents wouldn't be home until the week after the following, so she didn't have to hide from them, she would be fine, alone, and happy until they came back from their vacation.

She didn't live far away from Corey's house, and in a matter of minutes she was walking into her bathroom, and pouring hydrogen peroxide onto her arm, and wrapping it in gauze before putting herself to bed with a solid line on her face.

.oO0Oo.

Her behavior continued on for the following days, she would bring herself to grojband's practice and then excuse herself early, using the knife in her car to cut her wrist or hips. She had become emotionless at practices, sitting alone while the others fooled around, or thought of new songs, only giving her input when asked. It was weird for the band, but for Laney, she was finally peaceful, not happy, but content.

.oO0Oo.

Laney walked into the garage, sighing to herself as she watched Corey wave goodbye to Madison, she looked at him questionable.

"She was over here earlier, but she had to go see her family, they're visiting." Laney only nodded in response, her sides and wrist throbbing from the previous night, she hadn't gone easy on herself. "Lanes, you okay?" She smiled nodding again, as she went to tune her bass. They waited for the twins together, spending most of their time working on solo's or lyrics. After the first hour of practice they ran into the garage.

"Sorry we're late! There was an emergency."

Corey sighed, "what kind of emergency?"

Kin and Kon smirked at each other, "a fangirl emergency." Corey looked at the two of them.

"Just go, we'll take the rest of the day off, you two go have fun." They smiled and ran off outside. Laney packed up her bass, putting back against the wall of Corey's garage, before turning to leave.

"Hey Lanes, wait up, are you okay, you've been really different lately-" He was cut off when his hand wrapped around her wrist as he tugged her back, a scream escaped Laney's lips. She turned and used her right hand to pull her arm free, refusing to meet his gaze her hair falling in front of her face as she stood pulling at her left sleeve in her hand. She peeked up at his face, his expression mixed with shock and worry for her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "you just startled me, I didn't mean to scream... Sorry." She watched his face as she spoke, he wasn't listening or he simply didn't believe her, but it didn't matter in the end it wasn't good news for her.

He walked towards her, and she took a step back with each one he took until she was backed into the wall, he stood before her, taking her hand back and pulling it up to his face, prying at her fingers to let go of the fabric that she was clutching to keep her scars concealed. Her eyes grew wide as she stumbled over her words.

"Seriously Core, it's nothing, what are you doing? Please stop." It wasn't any use she bit her lip and closed her eyes as her tore the sleeve from her hand and pushed it up her arm.

The room was quiet, and Laney shifted her feet on the ground, her cheeks as red as her hair as his eyes looked over her wrist, the severe and ragged cuts that covered nearly half of her forearm. She kept waiting for him to speak, to yell and scream at her, telling her how stupid she was for putting her life in danger but he just stood there, his grip growing tighter.

She shifted her sight to her arm, making sure that they were actually there, and it wasn't just a dream. They were real, her arm was mauled, the cuts jagged and fresh, a few bruising around the outside. She let her head fall back down, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Lanes..." He took a breath, trying to steady himself. "Why are you doing this?" She tried to pull her arm free, but he wasn't going to let go, not anytime soon.

"Please Core, just let go." She said quietly, her voice shaking as badly as her hands.

"You know I can't do that." His jaw was clenched tightly as he spoke. "Tell me why."

She shook her head, "no."

Corey sighed, "I'm going to be honest with you Laney. I'm not sure what to do, but I do know that I'm sure as hell not letting you go home to an empty house."

She tugged her arm again, but it was still no use, "I'll be fine, don't worry." She tried to give him a smile. His head shook.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

* * *

**So, I am very aware that this would never happen, but I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, because I've been thinking about self harming for sometime now. So Laney's 17 in this and yes it would never happen on a show like grojband. **

**I hope you'll stick with it, and if you don't like this kind of thing then don't read it and don't leave me nasty reviews or anything.**

**I do like getting supportive reviews and hearing what you have to say so long as it isn't rude. **

**Thanks guys, and I'll be updating very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please promise me you won't do this to yourself again Lanes." His voice was hoarse. She didn't know what to say, she had finally found her release, and there was no way in hell she was about to give it up; it helped her to escape from the pain of reality. As much as she wanted to make that promise, she knew she couldn't do it without lying to him. She bit her lip as her thoughts raced, she couldn't lie to him, couldn't hurt him even more.

"Don't you dare lie to me Laney." He said as if he had heard her thoughts.

She sighed, "well then what do you want me to do? You want me to tell you that I won't do this anymore, and you also want me not to lie... I can't do that." Her words were honest, and unsettling to her friend.

"Then tell me you won't do it again, and mean it." She sighed and finally pulled her hand free.

"You don't get it Core, it's not that easy." She pulled her sleeve back down to cover her wrist.

"Then talk to me, you know you can tell me anything."

"Anything," She scoffed walking towards her bag, 'I wish you knew just how wrong you are.'

"Lanes, I already told you that you're not going anywhere tonight." He took her hand carefully, and pulled her behind him.

"I appreciate it, but you don't need to worry about me Corey."

"Yes I do need to worry about you, I want you to be safe from everything, and that includes from yourself. I'm not going to take no for an answer, so you'll just have to accept it; besides my parents are out of town too, so there's no need to worry."

She sighed and begrudgingly agreed to stay with him, it would only be for a days after all.

.oO0o.

She followed Corey into his house, pulling at her sleeve making sure to keep the cuts hidden from his view. "I don't want to intrude, I really shouldn't stay here without your parents permissions Core."

"And I already told you that they're out of town too, they took Trina vacation again, I stayed here for the band." He spoke, leading her up the stairs.

"Hey... do you maybe have something I could change into, and would it be cool if I shower?" She wouldn't usually be so shy at his house, but because of his relationship, she felt even worse; if she was Corey's girlfriend, she'd hate to have him invite another woman to stay with him.

"Sure." He opened the door to his room, walking to his closet and pulling out one of his old white t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "Do you have anything that could hurt you?" He asked holding the clothes while he stood in front of her. Laney hesitated, her knife sitting in her pants pocket. "Give it to me Lanes." He said sternly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

She shook her head, "no... You'll just have to trust me because I'm not going to give it to you."

He glared at her thinking for a moment before speaking, "if you aren't out here in 15 minutes I'm going to come in." He said handing her the clothes. "You know where you're going?" She nodded, turning and walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

She knew he would come in if she wasn't out, he'd stick to his word, so she hurried; turning the shower on and striping herself down. Laney stepped into the shower, the hot water burning against the cuts on her sides but the stinging sensation was welcomed as it traveled throughout her body. As she scrubbed her skin she took her time letting the water soothe her as it ran through her hair and down her back, her muscles relaxing finally; the suds from the body wash and shampoo drained from the tub and she turned the shower off, quickly drying herself off and dressing herself in Corey's clothing; Trina must have taken all of hers to college with her.

His shirt fit loosely, swallowing her petite frame the only part of her that was visible was the swell of her breasts, and the pants were way too large, she drew the drawstring, and rolled them down on her waist, and up on her shins. She tied her hair up on her head, before taking her knife from her pants pockets and hiding it in her bra knowing very well that Corey was going to search for it.

Sighing she exited the bathroom as she pulled her hoodie back on to cover her cuts and made her way back to Corey's room where he was waiting for her.

"Thanks again." She said, putting her worn clothes in her bag, she felt his eyes on her as she moved around the room. "I didn't do anything Core, I promise."

He nodded, "come on, let's go watch a movie or something."

* * *

**So I know it isn't the best chapter, but it is what it is, I hope you like it. Please Review I love to hear your thoughts. I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight, so just wait for it, and yes it will be better. **

**I don't want to make anyone upset with this topic, but I feel like it's something that needs to be approached differently in our society, and it shouldn't be something that we aren't able to talk about but something that we are able to, so stick with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You had it yesterday Laney... If you can't manage to play something as simple as this you should just leave. Grojband doesn't need you." Her eyes widened as Corey spoke to her, his voice cold but filled with cruel humor. He was enjoying this._

_"I can't believe you aren't capable of doing this, how helpless are you?" She watched as the twins glared at her, making sure she was able to hear their whispers._

_"She's such a bitch, I'm glad we're kicking her out."_

_"It's about time isn't it?"_

_"You're so useless Laney, just get out of here, nobody needs you here, and we sure as hell don't want you here. You let the band down," Corey scoffed. "Pathetic, worthless girl."_

Laney's eyes shot open as she looked around the dark room, the screen of the television stuck repeating the movies credits. She looked towards Corey, his head resting against his shoulder as he slept, a light snore escaping his lips. Her hands trembled as she pushed the blanket off her, the nightmare's words re-running in her head. She swung her legs onto the ground, her toes touching the white carpeting as she snuck out of the living room and down the hall, stumbling over her feet while she searched the darkness for the bathroom.

She ran into the small room, shutting the door behind her and switching on the light; she clutched the counter for support, her legs begging to give out, tears streaming down her face and mixing with her sweat. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She took the knife from her bra, and pushed her shirt up, she held it with her teeth as she let the blade cut into her hip, watching as the blood slid down her skin, the crimson streams contrasting with her pale skin. Her hip was mauled, covered in blood and cuts, she took a washcloth and applied pressure to the cuts littered across her skin, trying to stop the bleeding. She stood, waiting for the blood flow to slow, she waited, and waited until her vision became blurred and forced her to sit on the toilet seat.

A knock sounded on the door startling her, "Lanes, you okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah, just a sec!" She called, putting the dirty cloth into the trash and pushing her shirt down to try to hide the bloody mess she had made. "O...Okay you can come in."

Corey didn't waste time barging into the small bathroom, and taking his time to inspect her body, looking at her wrist through the hoodie, there was no blood, she was fine. He turned his gaze towards the sink, and his eyes quickly spotted the bloodied knife. Laney mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. He picked it up, blood dripping down and splattering on the ground; he dropped it back to the counter and grabbed her hands, pushing the jacket off her shoulders and forcing it to fall behind her. He stared at her wrist, but nothing was new, he turned his gaze to hers. "Where?" It was one word, and it scared her to death, but she simply shook her head. "Laney you have to tell me where the hell you-" He cut himself off when he noticed the red stain appearing on the shirt he let her borrow. He kneeled in front of her, pushing the shirt up despite her protests, the sight scared him, he cursed under his breath and reached into the cabinet under the sink, pulling out another towel and pushing it against her skin.

Corey dug for through searching for anything he could use to clean her wound, settling on hydrogen peroxide he poured it onto her side, before re-applying pressure to the cuts. "Laney... What happened?"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again as she tried to keep her breathing steady, "I could have done this Core... You don't need to stay here."

He glared at her, "when are you going to understand that you're not in this alone? Laney I'm not going to leave you, ever."

"That's stupid, of course you're going to leave, everyone does." She spit, as Corey began to cover the cuts with patches of gauze.

He stopped and looked at her, "then I guess that makes me not everyone." He gave her a very Corey type of smile that made her heart skip a beat before turning back to the project at hand. It was quiet as he finished working, before sighing and sitting back against the wall. "You really scared me there Lanes..."

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She whispered, pushing the shirt back into place, "I just..." She sighed, "never mind."

"You just what?" He looked at her, waiting for her to continue her unfinished thought, when she didn't respond he stood up and pulled her carefully towards his room.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to let you sleep in that, I'll give you another shirt that's clean." He said rifling through his clothes and finding another shirt and giving it to her. She thanked him and turned around, replacing the dirty shirt with the clean one.

"Corey... I... I'm really sorry." She said slowly, pulling her hoodie back on, he looked at her smiling.

"You need help, you don't have to thank me for that Lanes, like I said, I'll always be here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Laney wasn't a morning person, the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight washing over her face was unwelcomed electing a groan from the fiery redhead while she buried her head further into the blankets covering her as she tried to fall back asleep. Her eyes darted open as arms wrapped around her waist startling her out of her daze; she twisted her neck to an angle that allowed her to see a sleeping Corey snuggled up against her, his head resting on her back. It was charming, and she couldn't keep a smile from growing on her lips as she sunk back into the bed.

She had forgotten they had decided to share the same bed, Corey didn't want her to be alone in another room, she had tried to convince him she wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't listen; instead he insisted on her staying in his room, she was too tired to disagree, after all she had lost more blood than she cared to admit. Sighing, Laney relaxed in his grip, she wasn't a morning person, but if she woke up like this more often... it would be enough to change her mind.

.oO0Oo.

This time it was her who was snuggled against the other, her eyes slowly opening for the third time; looking up to see Corey's smiling face, she let her head roll back onto the pillow, as they watched each other.

"Hey sleepy head." She only groaned in response, turning back into his chest, she was tired beyond belief despite the warm wake up. "Well you're happy this morning aren't you?"

She shoved her hand in his face shushing him, "be quiet, I'm asleep," she mumbled trying to shield herself from the sun.

He shook her gently, "Lanes you have to get up, it's 11, the twins will be over in an hour for early rehearsal, they have dates tonight." Shaking her head she mumbled something incoherent into his shirt. "What?"

"I wanna sleep, it's too early!" She shouted, sitting up her arms crossed across her chest.

"You're up now- hey!" He shouted as she hit him with a pillow.

"I don't like the morning!" She pouted, "besides it's too early."

"Come on," he pushed her out of the bed, "I'll go make some breakfast, how does cereal sound?"

"Fine." She grunted, pushing herself forwards and following in Corey's footsteps as he led her down the stairs.

.oO0Oo.

"Lanes... Why do you have Corey's shirt on?" Kin commented while setting up his keyboard.

"I spilt some soda on mine, so I borrowed one of his." She paid him little attention, letting the lie fly easily though her lips, as if it was the truth. The twins shook it off, dismissing the girl and her teenage angst.

Just as they began practicing their set the garage door slammed open revealing a very angry Madison, her gaze pointing daggers straight towards the bands bassist. Laney mentally cursed herself again, Madison knew she had spent the night, and now she was in the middle of a storm.

_Great._

* * *

**Yes it is super short, and yeah I'm sorry, but I have such a good idea and I wanted to make it some sort of cliff hanger, sorry for you but yay for me!**

**Please leave me reviews, I want to head what you have to say, and it inspires me to write more, but if you like the story you can also be sure to favorite and follow it! The next chapter will be longer, and soooo full of feels, so stay tuned while I listen to the pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack! **

**I'm happy now :3 sorry, I babble when I get tired, so I'll be sure to update soon, but I'm working on so many stories it's hard to stay on track, and write longer chapters, I hope you all understand! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Just be honest, I know you've had your eyes on him for like, ever. I mean what the hell is wrong with you, going after someone elses guy, that's low, even for a slut like you. I bet the bands sick of you too Penn, nobody wants you here, you should just go and slit your wrists or something." Laney took a step back from her, putting her bass down, her world slowly collapsing around her, suffocating her as she tried to claw her way out, but it wasn't any use. She watched the scene unravel before her, watching the other band members stare in shock as Corey stepped forward talking with his girlfriend; she didn't hear him as his mouth moved.

"She's right." Laney whispered during the chaos picking her studded bag up from the ground. "Sorry." She grabbed her bag and ran out of the garage, not looking back as Corey screamed after her. She was right, and she had been a fool to think Corey actually wanted her there, the band was better off without her.

She didn't know how she made it home, but it wasn't long until she stumbled out of her car and into the quiet house she loved so much.

This is the last time.

She tripped over her feet as she walked up the stairs, shedding her jacket and throwing it to the bottom.

She was done.

Her fists beat against her temples as she her thoughts raced in her head.

She's right, I should do it. It's too much, I can't do it.

Her legs gave out as she closed her bedroom door, she leaned against the wood, digging in her bag for the knife she trusted so well, it wasn't there. She cursed throwing her head back against the door, she left it with Corey.

Laney's head throbbed as she opened the small wooden box resting on her dresser removing the blade she kept in secret. Tears blocked her vision as she played with the metal, watching as it gleaned in the light.

Done.

She lowered it to her wrist and cut, never holding back once, watching as the blood sped past her hand in seconds, and fell to the floor. She didn't stop, she kept cutting, watching the streams of crimson combine with one another. Her head became light and she lowered herself to the ground leaning on the wall.

"I did it."

.oO0Oo.

_"Lanes, we're gunna do it, we're gunna start a band!" The blue haired boy screamed in her direction._

_"And how are we going to do that Corey?" She asked skeptically. He'd been begging her to start one for a year now, along with some of their other friends._

_"Kin and Kon agreed, come on Lanes, you gotta say yes!" He practically begged, the smile on his face making her heart pound, how could she say no?_

_"Fine."_

_"Great! Now come on dude, we're gonna have our first band meeting!"_

_"What are we missing?" Kon asked, the band had been together for longer than she cared to admit, but something was missing, they all knew that, but nobody had any idea what it was... Well almost nobody._  
_"Core, we need lyrics." She groaned, they hadn't noticed how they had been lacking?_

_"We have lyrics."_

_"No Corey, we have shit lyrics, we need to be able to relate to people, not complain about some old dead dog that you saw on the sidewalk." She watched him think this over, gears slowly spinning in his head._

_"I have an idea!"_  
_***_

_"W-Wow Lanes... You look... Wow..."_

_She blushed, "you like it? This was semi-formal, so I thought I'd try to dress it up a bit." The dress cut off along her mid thigh, the red strapless dress fitting her form perfectly, and matching with her hair. She saw it in his eyes, he would never call her a guy again._

_"I'll always be here for you Lanes."_

.oO0Oo.

"Help."

* * *

**Is it written amazingly? No. Why? This was really hard for me to write, like it would be for a lot of others too, so I hope you'll take pity on me. This story is really turning into my favorite because I can relate to it so well, and that's not good, but it helps me to be able to write.**

**So I'll have the next chpt up by tomorrow night I hope.**

**Please leave me reviews, I really, really, really... REALLY. Love them.**

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

He still couldn't close his eyes without seeing her body, broken, bloody, pale and empty, it killed him. "We should have been faster." He mumbled, his eyes turning to the twins, sitting across from him in the hospitals waiting room.

"Corey, you can't blame yourself, we're lucky we got there when we did, she still has a chance." Kin spoke softly, gripping his brothers hand for support, he didn't like to admit it, but they all loved Laney, nobody could imagine the band without her.

"Kin's right, you need to stop beating yourself up, you've done all you can, now we just have to wait... we all know Laney, she's too strong to let go."

Corey pushed himself out of the chair, "I should have gotten her help sooner, if I had, maybe we wouldn't be here." His voice was cold as he paced around the room.

"You can't change the past man." Kon told him,

"I didn't know what to do, I thought that just maybe if I... I knew she needed help, but how was I supposed to know what to do." Corey sat down next to his bandmates. He looked at the two of them trying his best to smile. "What about you two, I thought you had hot dates tonight."

"We care about Lanes too ya know." Kin tried to lighten the mood to the best of his ability. "She's more important than some date, besides we can alway go out some other time..." They quieted down, each boy trapped in his own thoughts, afraid that their friend wasn't going to make it.

"What are we going to do?" Kon asked in a small voice, "if she doesn't pull through."

"She has to." Corey said, looking down at his shoes, "I need her."

.oO0Oo.

"Excuse me, sir, can we see Lanes now?" Corey's voice was dripping with sleep, he had been waiting with the twins for a good 10 hours while Laneys was being patched up. He couldn't eat, or sleep, he was running on pure adrenaline at this point.

"She's in room 210, try not to push her, she's in a fragile state." He explained to him. Corey smiled, waking Kin and Kon from their slumber before dragging them through the hospital to Laney's room.

It was sterile, the only color was the red of Laney's hair contrasting with the rest of the white room. She didn't belong there, it was too plain.

"Lanes?" He asked, walking into the small room, the twins following behind him. She sat up in the bed, turning towards them with a weak smile.

"Hey you guys." Her voice was hoarse, her throat was dry from sleep, and she was still tired, but she could talk. She was alive.

"Damnit Lanes," Corey was next to her in a second, his arms wrapped around her neck, "You scared the shit out of me." She was taken aback by his actions, he should have been mad at her, it wasn't right... but she liked it. Her right arm wrapped around his back, she made sure to keep the bandages on her left forearm hidden behind her back.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at the twins as Corey pulled back from her.

"Didn't you two have dates?" She asked, laughing at their hurt looks.

"Oh come on guys, we don't care about girls that much!" Kin nearly shouted, they didn't both have to point that out... did they?

"How long have you been here?"

"All day, those chairs are surprisingly comfortable." Kon said, walking to the side of the white bed and sitting in one of the supposed comfortable chairs.

"Wow... You're probably tired, why don't you go home, I'll still be here tomorrow." Laney sighed, watching as Kon fell asleep in the chair.

"No way! Grojband sticks together, even in... well the hospital?" Kin yawned, passing out next to his brother.

Laney smiled at them, before turning back to Corey, they watched each other, not knowing what to say... What was there to say? I'm sorry for trying to kill myself, although I still wish I wasn't here? Yeah, that would go over well.

"Scoot over." He mumbled, hopping up next to her when she complied. His arm draped around her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about Madison anymore. She's long gone, we all got on her ass for what she said to you. You wouldn't be here if we had just let her go..." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You should stop blaming yourself Corey, it's really not your fault, you're my best friend, I know what you're thinking." She smirked while answering the unspoken question.

"It is my fault, but... I'm just happy you're okay now."

She frowned, "you shouldn't have come after me, I know you think Madison wasn't right, but she was... that's why I did it, because she was right." She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that begged to flow. "None of you see that, but it's true, I should be dead."

"Laney don't you ever say that, Madison was being a bitch, you need to understand that, I know you don't want to be here, but you're sick, I need you to try and understand what I'm saying; I know you don't think that we want you here, but we do... I do, and Lanes, I need you here, don't ever think otherwise."

Before she could respond his lips were on hers, swallowing her fears, regrets and sorrow. He was what she needed, but it couldn't be enough... could it?

* * *

**So this is it, I'm really tired so sorry for the bad ending for this chapter, I'm still having ideas! I like this story... in a twisted way, but I do. I have so many ideas! **

**And Hatsune Miku321, thanks for asking after me, I'm doing better! Despite crying my way through a song while I wrote this chapter... 0.0 **

**That's only because I'm tired I swear!**

**So please leave your reviews guys and thanks for staying with me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Corey didn't leave her side, not that she wanted him too; the only time they separated over the three days Laney spent in the hospital was when he went to get food for the two, and after she had asked him to pick her up some clothes for her; and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked having him with her, it helped her cope with her thoughts, despite the IV that had been attached to her arm, pumping the medication for her 'depression' into her system.

While her mood had improved significantly, Laney didn't like feeling so dependant on medications to make her feel... good? She also had a therapist visiting with her every few hours and it was suffocating. Despite her improving state of mind she could tell that it wouldn't last, and she didn't want it too; as sick and twisted as it was, she missed the misery, she thrived in it, and actually felt like she could accomplish something when she was drowning.

She turned her attention from her hands as the door opened, and Corey walked in, lugging a small grocery bag with him. "I didn't know what you'd want... So I just grabbed some simple things." He explained, sitting down on the bed next to her while she began to rifle through it.

Floral tights, black shorts, a white cami and a red flannel shirt. She raised her eyebrows, "I'm impressed you actually managed to pick out some decent clothing Core. I thought you were color blind." She stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not that helpless Lanes, and you've worn that before, so I just assumed you'd be okay with it..." He nudged her, and she complied pushing herself over to her half of the small bed.

"It's just fine, thanks for doing this, now we're all set to leave. I've been here way too long!"

He smiled, "then go change, I'll be waiting, Kin and Kon should be here soon too, they wanted to be here when we left..."

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

Corey shrugged as she scooted off the bed, running to the small bathroom and changing out of the hospital gown her ass hung out of and into her own clothes... and damn did it feel good.

"I'm still surprised your parents didn't show."

Laney frowned as she brushed her fingers through her hair, "they don't really care I guess, actually I'd rather not have them come home early and blame me for ruining their vacation."

"They wouldn't be mad at you for this..."

"Oh, yes they would, why do you think I never have you guys come over?" Her parents were fine, they gave her what she wanted as long as she behaved; despite how unhappy they were with her appearance they continued to make sure she knew that it was 'just a phase' and nothing more. They didn't approve of her, and that's where their relationship ended, yes they were her parents, but that didn't mean they had to like her, much less love her; but she really couldn't complain, they fed her and clothed her, that was all she needed.

"If the twins aren't here soon, we're leaving." Corey was quick to change the subject, he jumped off the bed and grabbed her doc martens from the ground and tossed them to her.

"I can't wait to be home... I'm sure you can't either?" She sat down, tying the laces, sighing as she relaxed in the chair, it felt so good to be back in normal clothes again.

"I really don't care, as tolling as it was I didn't mind spending the time with you." He smiled at her, "but you're still staying with me, I don't want you to be home alone Lanes."

"Oh come on, I'll be fine!" She rolled her eyes, it had been nearly a week since she had slept in her own bed.

"Well at least until your parents get back, you're staying at my house, and I don't want to hear about it again."

Laney groaned, throwing her head back. Of course Corey would still be overprotective, what else should she have expected? But before she had time to protest Kin and Kon burst through the door.

"We're here!"

"Sorry we're late... We had to stop for food..." Kon smiled, handing some bags to the other band members.

"Thanks!" Laney smiled happy to have the grease filled food, it was ten times better than hospital food.

"It was Kon's idea, he thought you'd like it." Kin added, stuffing his own face.

"Can we go now? I'm so ready to be out of this damn room." Laney asked her mouth full.

"As soon as you sign out, we'll be on our way."

* * *

**I know it's been a while and I am so sorry, but I didn't expect to be so busy, I was out at a party on Friday, and then yesterday I had to clean... So here it is now! I know it's not great but I rewrote it probably three times. **

**So now I need to know what you want to come next, because I have four options, I can start walking towards ending the story, making Laney improve greatly and happy ever after, that kind crap... I don't love that one, I like drama! I can make her go through some more problems, Madison (Corey's ex) coming back for revenge on Lanes, I like that one, but that has two options within it, one the rating will probably change to M, and one will just stay on T, it won't be as... harsh? Maybe that's not the right word but you can probably meet my thoughts half way. The last option is letting you guys come up with some options, I'd love to hear what you have to say! **

**If you do have an idea if you could tell me but also leave your opinion for which of my own ideas you liked the best too I'd appreciate it, just to help me out!**

**So please leave your favorite options in a review! Thank you guys so much in advance!**

**I'll be updating as soon as I know what you want, it's all on you now! **

**Well... not all but some!**

**Review! And thanks sooooo much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Laney was currently sprawled out on the couch in Corey's gurage, listening as Kin, Kon and Corey made the last few adjustments to the stage, it had been decided that they would have a last minute rehearsal. She scratched at the bandages around her forearm subconsciously, while she read the instructions on the container of pills she had been given._I don't need to be on medication, I'm fine just the way I am, this is how I cope and I don't have a problem with it, so why should anyone else actually care about what I do? Do I want to kill myself? No, not most of the time anyway... It's not like I'm going to try to do that again anytime soon... If it hadn't been for Madison I wouldn't be in this stupid mess._

"Lanes, you ready?" Corey's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she glanced at the three of them, and set the pills down on the table.

"You bet." She walked over to her bass, sighing as she melted into the music, it was good to be back. The band had almost cancelled their gig next week due to her hospitalization, but she had convinced them that it was no big deal, she wouldn't let them loose a chance like that for her.

The band played through their set, and they each moved to the music as it transferred through the hard rock, to a more classic rock n' roll sound, they hadn't been able to decide which would be a better sound for the festival, so they combined them, to create one that was truly Grojband.

* * *

**Okay, so this was really short, mainly because I wanted to let you all know that I will be keeping this fic at the T rating, and also to let you know that I really appreciate you all giving me your feed back, but don't stop now! I do have an idea of what I will be doing, it's going to be violent, but nothing that will change the rating. **

**If that doesn't sound right to anyone just leave me a comment about why you think that.**

**Also I'd like to say that one reason I'm writing this is to be able to tell people about my history with self harm and hopefully help some people to better understand what these people maybe thinking, whether it's a friend, relative or even yourself. I read stories like this when I started cutting a few years ago and it helped me to see that other people go through it, and even relate to my favorite characters, so I just thought that I'd share that with you.**

**So please keep reviewing, I'm still thinking about what to do, there will be a happy ending, but there will be some Madison payback too. **

**I'll update soon with a longer chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"That was amazing guys, we're going to kick some ass next week with this set!" Corey cheered. Kin and Kon high fived, before packing up their supplies. Laney followed suit, unplugging her bass from the amp and then putting it back in its case.

"So are we gonna celebrate Laney's escape from prison, or aren't we?" Kin asked, he was always looking for some reason to party with the band.

"I dunno, we haven't really talked about it have we... What do you think Lanes?" Kon asked, obviously being the party pooper.

"I don't care, we could just-" She cut herself off as her phone buzzed on the table, she didn't recognize the number, holding her finger up towards the guys she tapped the screen and held it to her ear. "Uh, hello?"

"I see you got out of the hospital with only a few scratches, that's too bad I was hoping you wouldn't make it."

"E-excuse me? Who is this?" Laney was panicked, Corey could see this and looked at her, she waved him off, she could handle this... right?

"Don't play stupid Penn, you know exactly who this is, and now the two of us are going to play a little game, I know Corey has you on his radar all the time, but I want to meet with you tonight.

You'll have to find someway to get out of the house without him following, if you don't show up at your house by 9 I'll be forced to take a different route, one that I'm sure you won't like. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good, unless you want your friends involved with this you'll come alone. See you then Laney." The line went dead before she could say anything, her blood ran cold through her body, and her hands were shaking. Obviously she wasn't out of the woods yet, she was a moron to have thought otherwise; Madison wasn't done with her, but she'd have to do this alone, she couldn't risk it. Madison wasn't someone to be reckoned with, she could get her hands on anything she wanted just by asking her 'daddy' for it.

"Lanes, you okay?" She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around, Corey stood in front of her, concern written on his features.

"Oh... Yeah I'm fine... I'm going to have to take a rain check on the party guys... I uh... I guess I've got a date." She mentally punched herself, Corey looked hurt and instantly pulled his hand back from her.

"When, and with who?"

"Um, in an hour, and with Jake... Jake Dunnan." She fumbled over her words, it was already late, she'd have to make her escape soon. "I have to go home and change." She mumbled looking at the ground. "I'll be back here tonight okay?"

Corey reluctantly nodded, watching as she walked out of the garage, something wasn't right... It was probably just jealous.

.oO0Oo.

Fumbling with her keys she finally was able to get the front door open, it was dark and the clock on her phone read 8:46, maybe they wouldn't be here yet. It would at least give her enough time to grab the baseball bat from her bedroom. The door flung open, and she stepped inside, only to have a fist collided with her right cheek. She screamed, and stumbled into the wall, using it for support as her eyes adjusted to the dimmed room.

"What the hell?!" She barked, staring at the two figures that stood before her; the confidence quickly draining from her as she realized that next to Madison was probably the strongest man she had ever seen, and boy did it scare her.

"I didn't think you'd actually show."

"What did you expect, you threatened my friends." Laney stood back up, if she was going down she was at least going to fight back as long as she could. "Anyways what the hell do you want?" Laney didn't manage to duck the next punch to her right side, this time she knew the hit would at least leave her a black eye. "It's probably not very smart of you to be talking to me like that, I'm pretty sure I have the power here." She didn't want to admit it, but Madison was right. "So, just what do you think you're doing traipsing around with Corey... MY Corey?"

"Do you actually want me to answer this one, or are you just going to beat me up some more?" For that, she expected the punch and easily ducked it, but she didn't expect the second one to her stomach, the breath left her lungs and she sagged against the wall. "I'm not traipsing around with anyone." She took a breath. "Corey's being MY friend, he dumped you, why don't you just move on?" A fist pushed into her jaw, snapping her head to the left, and for a moment Laney swore she saw stars.

"You really don't understand that he will always be mine? If you don't promise to back off then this is going to be a very long and very painful night for you Penn."

Laney looked up at her through the red hair littering her face, "you honestly think that by beating me I'll back off of Corey? Are you that stupid?" Another hit to her gut, then two more. "He doesn't want you, and hurting me will only make that worse." One to her nose, it might be broken and another to her hip.

"You're right, but I already thought of that, how will Corey know who did this if you won't talk?"

"And why the hell would I ever let you off the hook?" The punches stopped, and Laney took the chance to catch her breath.

"Because if you talk, I'll not only kill Corey, but I'll kill the twins, and leave you alive to suffer. The band will be gone." Laney couldn't dodge the hit to her cheek, and she fell against the door, watching as Madison paid the man and turned to leave her. "If you don't believe me you can try it, but they will die if you talk." The door slammed and Laney was alone.

Somehow she managed to walk herself slowly up to her bathroom to inspect the damage; as she had expected her right eye was swollen shut, a bruise already forming around it, her jaw was puffy, with a dark shadow cascading down from her ear, her lip was split and her nose was bloody and swollen but as far as she could tell it wasn't broken. She pushed her flannel shirt off and pulled the camisole off her torso, she had bruises scattered along her stomach and hips, the colors ranging from black to green and to purple and they trailed up to her ribs, she couldn't breathe without her head throbbing in pain.

Laney stripped off the rest of her clothes and started a hot shower to wash the blood and dirt off her body, before stumbling into her room clad in a black towel. She dug through her closet, pulling herself into her Guns N' Roses shirt, and tucking them into a pair of black denim shorts, and pulling on a sweater and her black beanie. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her house, she would at least keep her promise to Corey... How she was going to explain all the bruises though was beyond her. Slamming the door behind her she unlocked her car and sped to the Rock stars house.

* * *

**I must really love you guys, I have written way too much today... I have no life! **

**SO please leave me a review on what you think, I've never written anything quite like this before, and while I was copying it, the text moved around a bit but I think it's back to normal if you find something please do tell me!**

**Reviews are sooo welcome!**

**Thanks in advance!**


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't bother knocking on his door, instead she pick up the lopsided rock near the door and blindly searched for the spare key in the dark; her fingers brushing against the metal and she turned on her heels, shoving it into the lock and turning the handle she stepped into the dimly lit hallway. Laney slammed the door behind her, letting Corey know she was home, she didn't feel like shouting, although it was was sure to ensue when he saw her bruises.

"Lanes, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't think I'd be quite this late." She started walking as she continued to talk, "I'm pretty tired, I'm just going to go sleep."

"Hey, aren't you at least gonna tell us about your hot date?" He asked, showing up behind her.

Laney stopped dead in her tracks, that wasn't something she had planned on. "Us?"

He nodded, "yeah, Kin and Kon are still here, they're probably going to go soon... Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought they left." She started walking up the stairs, keeping her back to him, "I'll tell you about it in the morning okay? Right now I just need to sleep."

"Um, sure. I put some clothes out on the bed for you, I thought you'd want them."

"Yeah... Thanks." She waved her hand dismissing him; she ignored the pain that arose in her torso as she climbed the stairs, and turned into Corey's room, she didn't want to worry about it now, not with the twins here. Thankfully Corey didn't follow her, she was able to change into a pair of shorts that had been left out for her, they looked like they had once been Trina's; she smiled, he had gotten them out just for her. She rolled into the bed, and fatigue instantly pulled at her, coaxing her eyes to droop and sleep to overcome her.

.oO0Oo.

She was startled awake no less than a few hours later, when the blue haired boy came into the room. Groaning she sat up, looking towards him as he tried his best to be quiet, his back was to her as he threw off his shirt and rifled to find another.

"Core, what time is it and why did you wake me up?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes only to realize that her right eye hurt, before the evenings events thrust back into her memory, but it was too late, he had seen her.

"Laney... what... What the hell happened?"

She shrugged, but that wasn't going to be good enough, "I ran into a door." That was probably the worst excuse in the world, but screw it she was tired.

"That's bull shit," he sat next to her, and put his hand up on her face, tracing the bruises that littered her skin. "I don't want to argue with you so just tell me what happened."

"Let's do this in the morning, I'm tired." She pushed him away, laying back down and covering her face with the blankets.

"Lanes, who did this to you?" His voice was rising, he was getting mad, and that was never a good thing.

"Corey just drop it, I'm not going to tell you now." Or ever.

He groaned, "Lanes why won't you ever just let me help you? It's so hard to care about you when you just try to push me away from you."

"I didn't ask you to help me, I was doing just fine on my own!" She pushed the blankets down from her face, and glared at him.

"Oh so now cutting your wrists is fine? Lanes that's now fine, why can't you just let me love you?!" His eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"W-what?" Her voice was small, she couldn't believe what he had just said either.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Corey... I, I didn't... Sorry." She whispered, she shouldn't have pushed him, it wasn't right, he was just as lost as she was.

"I don't want to lose you Lanes." He pulled her into a hug, "I don't want you to be hurt, ever. I just need to know who did this to you..."

Her head shook in his chest, "I can't do that..."

* * *

**SO TIRED! I needed to update though, I have so many feels right now! So this is it for now, we're gonna get sassy soon. So please review, I really want to know what you think of all this DRAMA!**

**REVIEW! RAHHH  
I AM THIS TIRED!  
Okay! Byees! **

**Thanks in advance! **


	11. Chapter 11

The light streamed into the room, and Laney groaned, her muscles sore, her abdomen screaming in protest as she sat up, the clock on the wall read 9:23, damn was it early. The space next to her was empty, but the sheets were still warm so he couldn't have gone far. Hesitantly she stood up, walking out into the hall, "Core?" She called, tapping on the bathroom door, no response. Confused she walked down the stairs, her bare feet in silent contact with the carpet. "Corey, are you down here?" She trailed down the hall, headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, in here Lanes." She followed his voice to the living room, where he was sitting on the couch, still in his pajamas, his hair a mess atop his head. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

Sighing she sat next to him, her legs crossed in front of her. "I told you last night that I can't tell you Core..."

"Lanes something happened, and I need to know what, I let you off last night, but now you have to tell me what happened." She should have known he wouldn't let it go, that was one thing he would never do.

"I don't have to actually, why can't you just accept that?" She looked at her toes while she talked. If she could tell him she would, but how was she supposed to tell him when he could get hurt because of it... because of her?

Groaning he turned to her, pulling her chin up so she had to look at him. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't Lanes? Of course you can I've told you before that you can tell me anything." She didn't respond, he wouldn't understand it, if she ruined their friendship so be it, she'd rather him be safe. She watched his eyes widen slowly. "Someone threatened you." He whispered. Laney shook her head rather violently, she couldn't let him figure it out for himself. "Laney who was it?"

"I can't Core, she'll take you away..." She hugged herself, if Madison got to them, to him, she wouldn't be able to go on. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

He wasn't listening, Laney had said 'she' he should have known, how could he be so blind? "Please don't tell me it was Madison." He murmured, her eyes widened at his comment, but he already had his answer. "Why would she do this..." Corey ignored her rambling, trying to convince him that it hadn't been his ex, but she couldn't convince him, "That's where you went last night..." Finally she grabbed his attention when she pressed herself into his chest, her hands fisting his shirt.

"Corey don't you dare say anything about it, I don't want to lose you. Just please don't say anything." She clung to him like a child, trying to calm herself down; fighting the tears in her eyes she felt his arms wrap around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Lanes, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**I know it's short but... Review? :3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Corey stop, please stop." Laney pulled on his hand, but to no avail, she wasn't strong enough.

"Lanes, she did /this/ to you, what do you expect me to do, sit here and do nothing?" He asked, storming up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door. She banged her hands against the wood.

"You can't Corey, she. Will. Kill. You." The door flew open, and Corey walked past her while pulling on his beenie.

"I'm going Laney, she hurt you, that's not okay and I'm sure as hell not going to let that happen again."

"Corey, just stop and look at me dammit!" She shouted, grabbing his shoulders, successfully turning him. "I know you're mad, I am too, but going and getting yourself killed isn't going to change anything, that's what she wants. Besides, I need you, I can't lose you Corey... I just can't." She stood on the stair above him, quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes as they fell, but she wasn't fast enough and before she knew it they streamed down her face.

Sighing he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him, stroking her hair, and shushing her muffled sobs. "Lanes... I'll be okay, I'm just going to talk with her."

She shook her head and raised her fist, pushing it into his shoulder. "You are so stupid Corey Riffin, why can't you just listen to me? She said she'd kill you, and you know just as well as I do that Madison doesn't lie, she'll do it Corey, I don't want to lose you!" She yelled at him, her hands fisting his shirt, her tears only falling faster.

"Lanes, shhh. It's okay-"

"No it's not." She mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yes it is, if you're this upset..." he sighed. "We'll think of something else. Okay?" His words didn't comfort her, sighing again he pulled her head out from his shirt, wiping off her face. "It's going to be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me Core..." She rubbed her nose and sniffled trying to control herself. "I don't want to lose you..."

He smiled at her, "I know you are, and I promise you that I'll be okay." He kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "What will we do?" Laney asked, watching as he pulled her down the stairs and towards the living room.

"We'll have to ask the experts." He winked, pulling her onto the sofa next to him, wrapping his arms around her while they sat. "But they won't be awake for a few hours."

* * *

**Hey guys, so I know it's short and not very well written, but I've been having some relapse (I guess that's the right word) with my depression, so I've been having a hard time doing... well anything, but I'm committed to updating whenever I can manage to, this story's hard for me to write, but I'm going to finish it.**

**I just thought that you should all know why I'm not updating as often, this usually happens every year when it gets close to the start of school, I've actually been talking with my therapist about it, but she's not being particularly helpful about anything... **

**So I should have another update at least up tomorrow, but I'll make sure to keep you all updated, if I'm stuck in the hospital or anything... Hopefully not! So wish me luck! **

**On another note, which is hopefully lighter, I really love to hear from you, it always touches me when I get to see how my writing can touch a persons life, makes me think it's not THAT bad!**

**So please leave me your thoughts! I really appreciate it, and sorry again. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Laney practically knocked the door down, storming into the house, ignoring the outbursts from her bandmates behind her, she need her release and she needed it now. A hand wrapped around her arm as she made her way towards the kitchen, "let me go!" She shouted, pulling her arm free and shoving Corey back, away from her. She ignored him and ran to the kitchen, not caring that they were all there or if they knew what she was doing. She didn't care that it wasn't going to be a secret from them. From him.

Frantically she searched the drawers, she pulled out a small, sharp knife from one of them, and ran towards the front of the house, she needed privacy at least, she needed to lock herself away from them and be alone with her thoughts. She was blocking out the screams that were erupting from behind her. Suddenly a body appeared in front of her, keeping her from leaving the room, it was Kon, the two other boys entering the room behind her.

"Laney, give that to me." Corey spoke slowly, approaching her with his arms outstretched. She pushed herself back against the wall, gripping the knife tightly in her palm.

"Corey, I... I want it." She mumbled, watching as he came closer to her. Trying to avoid him, she pushed herself to the right, but she wasn't fast enough. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back as she fought him; Corey worked the knife out of her hand, giving it to Kin who came closer to them.

Corey hadn't understood how she had gone south so fast, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her relapse; he could feel her body trembling, and he slowly let go of her. She slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs and collapsing around herself.

"Please..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she shook with each sob that escaped her body. Laney knew she should pull herself together, but the sun was gone, she couldn't bring herself to do it, she wanted to drown. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she broke down, her world breaking into billions of pieces around her.

"Lanes, it's okay... You're okay." Corey spoke softly, kneeling down before her and wrapping his arms around her. A sob shook her body as she dug her nails into her arms.

"But, Corey I need it." She begged him, not daring to look up. He didn't respond, he just let her cry, shushing her, rubbing her back and holding her tightly. Finally she braved a look, taking in the smile on Corey's face, but the distant and lost look in his eyes; the twins standing by one another, watching her, fear and worry printed on their faces.

It was just one more thing that she had caused, it was her fault...

"You're okay Lanes." Corey spoke softly, his hand pressing against her cheek and his thumb rubbing against her skin that was dirtied with tears. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"Why?" She asked in a small voice, it wasn't hurting him, and it made her feel /better/ so why did he always insist on stopping her.

"Because I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself Lanes." He hugged her again, making sure his words sank in as he embraced her.

Before she was able to protest, Corey stood, picking her up in his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck.

.oO0Oo.

She woke up for the second time that day, but unlike the first she was pressed against Corey's chest. She could feel him whispering across the top of her head by the way his chest was moving. Laney pressed herself further into him, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

He stopped whispering, "morning sleepy head."

She put her hands up against his face. "Sleeping." She groaned, trying to make him be quiet. He laughed at her, pushing her hands away.

"It's actually the afternoon..." Kin said from behind her.

"So saying morning was the wrong choice dude." Kon finished his thought.

"Shut up, I wanna sleep." Laney groaned, trying her best to block out their rambling.

"Sorry Lanes, but you can't sleep forever, besides we have a plan to put into action." Corey mumbled against her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, not only did she want to sleep, but they were going to go through with this half ass plan that the boys had come up with. "And sorry to say it Lanes... but you're going to have to stay here tonight." That comment made her shoot up like a rocket.

"Who the hell decided that?!" She yelled, pushing herself up.

"I don't want you to get hurt, besides if Madison see's you it could ruin the whole thing. I'm really sorry."

"No, what the hell, I'm not just going to sit here why you all go off playing soldier, that's no fair, I'm part of this too. You can't just leave me here!" She shouted while she paced around the room. "And besides, even if you do, it's not like I'm just going to sit here, you can't keep me here like some little kid!"

Corey grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. "We're only doing this to keep you safe Lanes."

"Well you can't do this, it's not fair." She tried to pull her hand free.

"I told you she wasn't going to agree to it Corey." Kon said, walking up behind him.

"Damn straight I won't." She mumbled.

Corey sighed turning and nodding to Kin who walked towards her. The next thing she knew Corey was holding her down and a cloth was pressed against her lips and nose. She struggled to free her arms but it was no use, and darkness began to consume her.

"I'm so sorry Lanes."

* * *

**Hiya! So here it is, it's pretty angst-filled... That's because my emotions over run my stories. sorry about that!**

**Anyways please leave me a review with your thoughts, I'm really looking forward to hearing what you have to say about this chapter, it's one of my favorites! :D**

**Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

The knife was shoved deep into her back, she couldn't reach it to pull it free so she left it, as a reminder of what he had done, the scar would fade but the blade would forever be stuck deep inside of her; it would be forgotten, now, or ever. She let herself float, not wanting to leave the blissfulness of her unconscious mind to rejoin with the world of the living.

.oO0Oo.

"You drugged her?" Dan said for the third time, how wasn't that clear?

"Yeah, like I said before, I didn't want her to get hurt, and if Madison saw her then we'd all be screwed."

Dan put his hands over his face, sighing and looking over his fingers at the girls unconscious body laid gently on the garages couch. "Do you have any idea how pissed she's going to be?"

Corey looked angry, "look, are you guys going to help us out or not?" He turned his gaze to the four members of Thunder Volt.

"Corey, you /drugged/ her, now while I'm sure you have your reasons, I don't know if we should get mixed up with this." Lizzie said, pushing herself off the wall and placing her small hand on his shoulder.

"I just need you to watch her, make sure that if she wakes up she doesn't do something stupid. It's nothing that will put any of you in danger." Corey shrugged her hand off, turning back to Kin and Kon. "If they won't do it one of you will have to stay with Lanes."

"No way bro, we're not going to let you do this alone." Kon smiled to grojband's leader.

"You're not doing this without the two of us." Kin added.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lizzie and I will stay here, take Scott and Jerry with you though, just for some extra muscle." Dan sighed, Scott and Jerry flexing behind him.

"But, Dan-" Lizzie tried, only to be cut off by him.

"Don't start Lizzie, they need our help, as stupid as it may be, we're going to help them, I mean what else could we do for them." She already knew that Dan owed Corey, but for what she didn't know.

"Thanks man." Corey said, slapping his friend on the back. "I'll make sure those two don't get into trouble." He smirked, pointing to the two extras.

"You better, if you don't you'll be talking to me." He laughed, "now get out of here before I change my mind."

Corey grabbed his keys and took the other four men with him, it was going to be a long day for him.

Lizzie sighed turning to Dan, "are you ever going to tell me why you always do this stuff for him?"

He sat down on the stage, watching as Lizzie moved to sit by Laney. "How about I promise to tell you one day?"

"That's the best I'm going to get, right?" Dan nodded. "Fine, but I'm going to hold you too it."

"I would expect nothing less."

.oO0Oo.

Madison screamed, and cowered back against the wall when he stormed towards her, "what, you don't like this?" Corey grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to his face. "How do you think Laney felt?" He pushed her up against the wall as she tried to catch her breath, his fist collided with her chin.

"Stop this!" She yelled and tried to claw out of Corey's grip.

"Why, why the hell should I stop? You didn't take it easy on Laney, so why do you deserve sympathy?" He growled and watched as her cheek began to swell.

"Corey please!" She yelled, "I won't do it again, I'm sorry!" She shrieked as his fist hit her nose, a steady stream of blood flowing down her face.

"You're right, you won't do it again, if you ever come near her again, you won't get another chance." He pushed her to the wall and watched as she fell down, panting. He started to turn, ready to leave the girl broken in the alley when he heard a click.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be prepared?" She asked, he turned to see a gun pointed at his head.

Smirking he rolled his eyes at her, "I'll let you in on a little secret, you shoot me, and they shoot you." He whispered, pointing behind him at the darkness, slowly his back up appeared, Scott and Kon pointing their own guns towards the girl. "You should know when you're beaten, now drop the gun Madison." He wasn't amused anymore, he was beyond annoyed at her.

Defeated she dropped the gun, watching as Corey picked it up and threw it into the darkness. He turned on his heels and walked away, never looking back.

.oO0Oo.

"Let me go!" She screamed struggling as Dan and Lizzie struggled to keep her at bay.

"Laney you can't go, Corey will be back soon, please just wait here!" Lizzie yelled over her annoyed screams and grunts.

"I don't care when he'll be back just let me go!" She yelled again, trying to free herself from the arms that were wrapped around her. Her head was still fuzzy from the chloroform's effects, and she was pissed at Corey for doing something like that, what had he been thinking?

Suddenly the garage door flew open and in walked the rest of the bands, Corey in the lead. Kicking away the hands that held her back she marched to Corey, and mustering all the strength she could she punched him square in the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you Corey Riffin?!" She yelled, before pulling him into a hug. "You could have been killed."

Corey was taken aback by her sudden mood swing, but didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. She didn't want to let go, not now or ever. Laney clung onto him like a child, her head buried in his chest. "You're so stupid." She mumbled.

"Love you too Lanes." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Kin cleared his throat from behind Corey, making the two jump apart.

Corey took a breath, "thanks for your help guys."

"Now, I'm expecting movies and snacks." Kon said, walking into Corey's house.

"That sounds like fun!" Jerry said, following after his friend.

"I guess we're watching a movie tonight." Corey sighed, walking with the rest of them to the living room.

* * *

**Hello world, I'm back! Sorry it took so long for an update, but here it is! So yeah it's pretty suckey but I really hate writing all violently and stuff -.- **

**So, Dan, Scott, Jerry and Lizzie, belong to AssassinMaster22, I tried to put them in, and they'll be back, but I didn't want to have two Laney's so I changed it to Lizzie, sorry! **

**Anyway, that's not the last of Madison I think... but idk, and I can't wait to get back to Laney's cutting, as weird as that sounds I'm excited, which is pretty messed up, but I hope you could stand this chapter... I couldn't... I wrote it so poorly.**

**Anyways reviews please!**

**Thanks in advance! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

She pushed herself out of Corey's arms, making sure not to wake him, she stepped over Kin and Scott who were sprawled out on the ground huddled under a blanket. Her head hurt and her stomach was cramping, slowly Laney made her way towards the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her; she kneeled down on the floor, pushed the toilet seat up and vomited. She flushed her stomach's contents, and leaned her head against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. A knock startled her, and she groaned, leaning back over the toilet.

"Lanes?" She spit trying to get the wretched taste from her mouth.

"Go away." Laney mumbled before she was forced back over the toilet.

"Shit, what's the matter?" He asked, kneeling down next to her and pulling her hair back.

Glaring at him she took a breath and spoke. "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that chloroform." She hissed as her stomach finally began to settle.

"I'm sorry Lanes, but you were going to fight us the whole way if we hadn't."

Flushing to toilet she pushed herself up, stumbling on her feet as her head spun, to her dismay Corey caught her by the waist as her footing faltered. She pushed him away. "I don't care if you're sorry," her hands held her up against the sink. "That doesn't really matter, you did it, and Core... I always think that I love you, one minute I enjoy being around you and the next you do some shit like this that makes me want to hate you, so I have to question my feelings for you over and over again... So, even though you do all these stupid things... why can't I stay mad at you?" Laney took a deep breath, looking directly into his eyes before she continued. "And why, even after /this/, do I still want to be with you?"

She had thought of it before, but it wasn't easy for her to come up with the answer, she loved him and always had, but it wasn't the first time he had done something like this, but even after all of his blunders, she couldn't ever say that she hated him, that she didn't want to be next to him.

Corey leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. "You think that I don't ask myself the same question?" Sighing he took her hand. "Lanes, you can be so stupid, and sometimes you don't even remember that people care about you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? I never know what to do when you get like that, and it scares me. But I'm trying, so please just bare with me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such an asshole."

After she brushed her teeth, they snuck back out of the bathroom together, Laney took a glance at the clock, 3:32, it wasn't worth waking the other teenagers, it was best just to wait until the morning. Corey sat himself back on their half of the sofa, opening his arms for her, she happily obliged, sinking into the space next to him as fatigue started to weigh upon her, she slumped against Corey as he covered them with a blanket. The next thing she knew, Laney was once again floating in her unconscious mind.

.oO0Oo.

She jumped up as a loud crash awoke her from her sleep and she could tell it wasn't going to be a good morning. Looking to the space next to her she noticed Corey's absence that had been replaced by a pillow; slowly she got to her feet, wrapping the blanket around her for warmth and made her way towards the source of her rude awakening, the kitchen. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that waiting for her would be the twins, Scott, Jerry, Dan and none other than Corey, all digging through the cabinets for something to eat.

Slumping down at one of the islands she put her head on the counter, "you woke me up." Laney was not a force to be trifled with in the morning, the members of grojband knew that very well; she wasn't surprised when the boys jumped at the sound of her voice. Kin looked to Corey, silently telling him to calm her.

"H-hey Lanes." He smiled, walking towards the other side of the island. "Did you sleep well?" She only glared at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes Core, I slept amazingly.'"

"You. Woke. Me. Up." She spoke slowly, lifting her head to look at him.

"Sorry, but we were only trying to get some breakfast, if you want to blame anyone you can blame me, I knocked over the bowl." He said, flashing her one of his smiles.

How could she argue with that?

* * *

**I know it's not that eventful, but I'm exausted so I'm going to bed, it's amazing that I can even type at this point, I think I'm deleting more than I'm writing. **

**Anyways if you would please review that would be great, I really miss hearing from you all as much as I used to! **

**So next time we'll be getting back into the story, but I wanted to work on Core and Lanes relationship a bit. So that's why this is so mushy.**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

They were left alone again, the six other friends leaving early in the morning, Corey and Laney stayed behind together. After having been up in the middle of the night, they found themselves exhausted and slowly drifting to sleep on the garages couch almost instantly after they were left alone. Laney still hadn't been able to bring herself to even think about what had been done to deal with Madison, the thought scared her, Madison wasn't a girl to be trifled with.

Despite her internal worries, Corey seemed fine, in fact he seemed happier than he had been in awhile, even taking a few chances to poke fun at her, something that he hadn't been doing lately; it made her smile to see his attitude improving, ever since he had figured out that she was cutting, he had treated her differently, which put a damper on her mood. Seeing as he had been feeling better himself, her mood was lifted significantly.

As they laid together, she decided it was best to keep her thoughts to herself she didn't want to bother him. Soon enough, his chest began to vibrate, a soft snore became audible, he was asleep. Laney couldn't help but watch as he slept, he looked so calm, but the lines on his face still showed his history; it was enough to make her sad. She slowly pushed herself off the couch, kissing his forehead before she made her way back into the house.

Mumbling to herself she made her way up the stairs, pulling out new clothes and walked towards the bathroom. She knew she must smell, her hair was greasy and her makeup was smeared, Scott had made a point to tell her.

The water soothed her mind and slowly worked its way into her skin, the heat relaxing her tensed muscles. By the time she stepped out of the shower, she felt like a new person only to be reminded of her current predicament. Sighing to herself she pulled on her clothes, rolling down the waistband of Corey's sweats, she pulled her hair up into a messy, wet, bun on the top of her head, her dark roots showing through the artificial orange and red color; she'd have to talk Corey into letting her go out to the drug store.

Seconds before she was about to leave the room, a glint caught her eye; digging through the small basket she pulled out her old knife. Corey must have stashed it there, why wouldn't he have throw it out? Whatever the reason was she was surprisingly happy to be reunited with her old friend. Sitting down on the toilet seat she rolled up the camisole she had on, slowly running her fingers over the pale skin on her hip before sighing and pressing into it with the knife, letting herself relax even further into the pain.

Laney continued her actions, drawing the blade across her skin once more... then again and again. It was a relief to have the sensation running throughout her, her mind melting. She rinsed off the knife, putting it back at the bottom of the basket before wiping up the blood on her torso with a rag. Slowly the blood stopped flowing and she rolled her shirt back down, pulling on one of Corey's hoodies and exiting the bathroom, feeling better than she had all week.

.oO0Oo.

The Riffin's garage wasn't well insulated, and the small space heater that was next to the stage was unable to keep the huge room warm when the weather cooled as the summer came to an end, the sky was dark, filled with rain clouds that hid the sun; the temperature had dropped drastically over night, it was barely breaking 40 degrees (fahrenheit). Laney had made a point to pull Corey's comforter down the stairs and out to the couch that he was sleeping on, to keep the two of them warm.

Nuzzling next to him she pulled the blanket over them, trying her best not to wake him, but to no avail. "Lanes... What's going on?" He paused looking at her with squinted eyes. "You smell nice."

She shushed him, "go back to sleep Core." He didn't argue with her, instead he pulled her into his chest and laid the two of them down on the thin couch. Laney was stuck between the cushions and Corey's chest, not that she could complain, she was perfectly content and soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

.oO0Oo.

She was upset, hair tearing out furious and it was only 11 o'clock. Laney trudged around the garage in Corey's clothes, a blanket wrapped around her as her storm continued to brew in her head. Grumbling she turned to find the other members of Grojband fumbling with the equipment on the stage. Corey sheepishly looked at her, "why don't you go get dressed? We'll finish setting up okay Lanes?" He wanted her to cool down before practice, in truth the three boys were scared of the girl when she was upset.

Grumbling to herself she walked into the house, the blanket trailing behind her as she went towards Corey's room and dug in the small bag she had brought, pulling out her dad's old leather jacket, an oversized Led-Zeppelin shirt, and bandage leggings; Laney stalked towards the bathroom, shedding the slept-in clothes in exchange for her new outfit. She took a moment to refresh her makeup, the eyeliner making her feel more comfortable, along with the mascara, and brushed out her hair, leaving her bangs to fall in her face, discarding her usual barrett.

She walked back to Corey's room, grabbing a book from her bag before stomping down stairs without her shoes. To her dismay the garage's floor was colder than she had hoped but she paid it little attention while she tore pages out of the notebook and handed them to each of the three boys individually. Without look at Corey she spoke, "I wrote this, I wanna try it out, just go along with it." He nodded, picking up his guitar and stepping back into Laney's usual spot while she took his by the microphone, with her bass in hand. While the twins ran to their spots.

Kon counted them in.

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Feels like I'm waking from the dead_

_And everyone's been waitin' on me_

_'Least now I'll never have to wonder_

_What it's like to sleep a year away_

_But were we indestructible_

_I thought that we could brave it all (all)_

_I never thought that what would take me out_

_Was hiding down below_

_Lost the battle, win the war_

_I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore_

_We're starting over, we'll head back in_

_There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Don't try to take this from me_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Wish I could find a crystal ball_

_For the days I feel completely worthless_

_You know I'd use it all for good_

_I would not take it for granted (granted)_

_Instead, I have some memories_

_For the days I don't feel anything_

_At least they will remember_

_Not to make the same mistakes again_

_Lost the battle, win the war_

_I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore_

_We're starting over, we'll head back in_

_There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_There's a time and a place to die_

_There's a time and a place to die_

_And this ain't it_

_There's a time and a place to die_

_And this ain't it, this ain't it_

_This ain't it_

_There's a time and a place to die_

_There's a time and a place to die_

_But this ain't it, no_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it now_

_(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

* * *

**I so don't own that song, if only I did, which reminds me that I also don't own Grojband, I only own Madison... Don't worry, she's being dealt with as we speak. So, I've never put a song in a fic like this, and honestly I don't know what I think of my choice but this is what I listened to while I wrote it so I'll keep it.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy with going back to school, and my therapist is going crazy, but I do plan to update soon.**

**Please leave me your comments!**

**And on that note thanks so much for 100 reviews, actually now I think it's 101... but that's not the point, I never thought that one of my stories would be received so well so thank you all so much and I'll try to be better about updating.**

**Please keep leaving me your feedback, every review makes me want to write more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Corey stood motionless as his last cord faded away, she had written that herself? What else had she been able to write, if it was as amazing as this than it was definitely something he would pester her about. He watched as she sighed, pushing her hair out from her face before he spoke. "Lanes, that was amazing, I had no idea that you could compose so well."

She didn't bother to face him. "I just write what I feel, it's no big deal. Anyways," she walked towards him, her bass hanging lazily from her neck. "Here," she handed him the microphone. "We should probably work on something now."

Before he could respond Kon's voice broke the silence. "You sounded great Laney, why don't we try some more stuff like that, as long as Corey doesn't mind." He suggested sheepishly from behind his drums.

Corey shrugged, he didn't care if he had to share the stage with Lanes, especially his Lanes; he liked the idea of singing with her, it was almost enough to make his cheeks flush lightly.

"Yeah, Kon's right, you have a great voice, not to mention the kick butt lyrics you came up with. So come on Laney show us what you've got."

She hadn't thought about the idea before, despite the two of three times she had sung back up and a duet with him. Laney didn't know if she could handle it, it was true that she had written songs, not just for her but also for Corey and the two of them; but what if she blew it, what would everyone else think of her? Laney didn't know if she would be able to hold herself together.

"Sorry, but I don't think that would work." She mumbled.

"Come on Lanes." Corey said, putting his hand on her shoulder, and replacing the mic in her hand. "Just try."

Sighing to herself she pulled another page free from her journal and handed it out to the other members of garage band. "Fine, I'll try."

.oO0Oo.

Laney sat on the stage trying to catch her breath, Corey sat next to her rubbing her back. "You sounded amazing Lanes."

She looked at him and laughed, "I didn't think that I would be quite this tired after that. I have to give you credit Core, you're pretty impressive." He smiled at her.

"I never really thought of it like that, but I guess you're right, I am pretty impressive." She rolled her eyes at him, punching his shoulder as she stood up, her mood finally improving slightly. "Anyways," he chuckled, "if we're going to have you ready for the next gig you're going to have to practice like crazy." She looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Our next gig? Core that's in less than a week, there's no way we're going to be able to make that deadline."

"We've managed to perform without even having lyrics, I'm pretty damn sure that we'll be able to make it."

She sighed, she knew that the other members of the band would be able to complete the task, she was really referring to herself, she wasn't particularly confident with herself, if she was going to hold herself together she knew that by the end of the week she would have more scars than before... the thought didn't bother her, but she knew that if Corey knew he would flip, cancel the gig and never let her out of his site again.

"Yeah, you're right, just make sure you're able to memorize your cords." She stood up, grabbing her wallet and walking to the garages door. Before Corey could ask she answered for him. "I'm going to run to Jerry's, I'm in dire need of some hair dye."

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Jerry's is a drugstore... But I know this was uneventful, sorry about that I'm babysitting right now so I'm having one mess after another, I was making dinner and then the dog knocked it onto the floor... Ate it anyway.**

**So please leave me a review... I haven't gotten many, so I really wanna hear your thoughts, honestly I have one idea, but other than that I'm in a writing block. You can help me with that!**

**So, I went back to school shopping today... Now I have little erasers that you put on your pencils and guess what... They look like hats! It's a hat for your pencil! It's so super cool!**

**Sorry off track, please leave me a review guys!**

**Thanks in advance!**


	18. Chapter 18

A bottle of hair dye and three cuts later Laney felt herself finally begin to relax for the first time that day, her anger subsiding as she wrapped a towel around her hair; despite knowing that her self harming had gotten out of control, she didn't want to stop, it felt too good to be bad, but if Corey found out she wouldn't be allowed to cut her own food.

Sighing to herself she opened the bathroom door only to find Corey standing on the other side, waiting for her to be finished. She smiled at him, "what's up?"

Corey looked at her quizzically, "I thought you were in a bad mood..."

Laney shrugs, pushing past him and towards his room, only to be stopped when he grabs her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"Come on Lanes, you can tell me anything, so what's going on?"

She pulled her hand away, Laney didn't know what it was that was bothering her, although something was under her skin fighting to get free. "You don't need to worry about it Corey, I'm fine." Turning back towards his room, she scurried past him before Corey had the chance to question her further. She laid her used clothes in the small pile that was starting to form on the carpet; she was sure Corey didn't know how to do laundry, she'd have to put a load in the washer before the dirty clothes filled anymore of the room.

After she stepped back into the hall she saw Corey once again inspecting the small space that made up the bathroom. "What're you doing?" Slowly she watched as he spun around, she hadn't been careful enough; in his hand he held the small blade that she had tried to hide away from him. Her blood instantly went cold, watching as he put the last few pieces together.

"Lanes..." He sighed, slowly moving towards her to grip her shoulders. "You aren't fine, why won't you ever just talk to me?" His voice was steadily raising, his tone becoming cold and unforgiving. She didn't answer, instead took the time to study her socks, waiting for his lecture to be over. "I don't understand why you can't just tell me when you're upset, something happened that made you do this Lanes, and you need to tell me what that is."

Laney pushed his hands away from her, giving Corey her back. "It's not your problem to deal with."

His laughter sounded hysterical, "it is my problem, can you really not see that? I want to help you but you have to let me. You don't have to do this alone..."

She could feel the tears slowly beginning to well in her eyes but she fought to keep them at bay, she wasn't going to cry again, no matter how sad and upset she was, she wouldn't allow herself that weakness. "Just drop it Corey."

The blue haired boy took a step back from her, "fine... if you really don't think that I care, do what you want, I won't stop you, if you slit your wrists so be it." His voice was cold. She calmly picked up her bag and made her way outside before the water finally broke through the dam.

Her vision was so blurred that she could hardly see the road, but she sure as hell felt the impact before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know I'm a mean person for this chapter, but right now I'm in my quiet study and I thought that I'd spend the time (now that my AP work is done) writing the rest of this for you all. But seriously I know that this was a pretty bold move on my behalf, and yeah Corey's being a pin head... that's my best insult right now... Second day of school and my brain is already fried. **

**So if it wasn't clear I'm having a hard time having time to update, due to school and stufffffs.**

**I'll try to not leave you hanging for too long, so please leave a review!**

**Thanks in advance!**


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't the first time she had woken to see the fluorescent lights reflecting off the white, sterile room, she would have been in disbelief if it weren't for the throbbing sensation in her skull, the inability to move her fingers without cringing in pain and the steady beeping that was audible next to her.

"She's awake!" The sudden noise only made the pain increase, she used all her strength to turn her head to the side, wanting more than anything to see who had spoken. To her surprise a flash of blue appeared in front of her, the color lighting up the room. She stared at him, watching as his face lit up, his happiness apparent. "Lanes, I'm so happy you're back!" She was engulfed in a hug before she could protest at the contact between the two. She tried to speak but her throat felt as if she had swallowed glass. After a moment she felt the ability come back to her, the saliva coating the dried tissue.

"Hey Core." The sound of her own voice frightened her, it was hoarse and weak. Fighting the urge to cringe at the contact she let herself melt into his arms.

"God Lanes... you had me worried for a second there." For a second she could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes, but if she had he quickly pushed them away and sat down next to her bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did to you, I didn't mean it..." He mumbled into his hands,

"Don't worry about it Corey." She gave him her best smile, before it fell from her face. "So... what happened?"

He looked up at her, "you don't remember?" Laney shook her head. "You collided with another car, head on, at full speed. It's amazing you made it without a more serious injury." As if sensing her next question he continued. "Your left wrist is fractured, your lip's cut open, you got a pretty nasty gash on your forehead, a grade 3 concussion, your back was strained and to top it off your covered head to toe with bruises and cuts."

"More serious injuries? I'm pretty fucked up as it is Core." The two laughed slightly at her comment, before Laney was forced to stop due to the pain arising in her side, which Corey took immediate notice of.

"Don't push yourself Lanes, you'll be in here for awhile, you just need to relax and work on getting better." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't be in here forever, we have the gig next week..."

"Lanes, the gig was three days ago... You were out for ten days." He spoke. Corey's words took her by surprise. No, that was impossible, yesterday was Sunday, the 27th, there was no way that much time had passed.

"What day is it?"

"November 6th." He spoke softly, waiting for her to put the pieces together. Her mind moved slowly, connecting the dots before she realized that what he said was true.

"That's crazy..."

.oO0Oo.

Laney had spent nearly two weeks in the hospital, and her doctor's still weren't sure that she should be allowed to leave, but she practically forced them to let her go, protesting that the longer she stayed the worse it would be for her mental health. To her surprise her therapist had agreed with her. That's how she ended up in this position, surrounded by the mourning members of the family that she had shattered. She was told it wasn't her fault, that the teenager was in fact intoxicated, but it did very little to ease her mind.

That was why she stood in the tight black dress covered in the shear fabric that landed at her feet, the only color of the day was her hair. Trying to keep her thoughts to herself, she shouldn't be the one mourning, but somehow she couldn't keep her mind from believing that it was in some way her fault. Maybe if she had paid more attention to the cars that surrounded her, or had waited to let her tears go until she had gotten to her house. The bandages that were wrapped around her wrist and forehead said it all, it let those around her know that it was her fault.

Laney couldn't help but pay her respects, after all, her turn would be here shortly.

* * *

**It has been way too long, sorry about that. School's getting on my buns, and I think I'm coming down with something. So please leave a review and feel free to message me if you have anything else to say. If you're looking to check out another story, I'm currently writing another fanfiction with one of my friends, if you're interested you can click on the link, she writes the odd chapters and I'm writing the odd. **

**Again sorry for the late update, I'm trying my best!**

**Link is here- s/9651730/1/Epicness**


	20. Chapter 20

Sighing she looked down at Corey's sleeping face, her parents had left again, leaving her in Mrs. Riffin's care, she was at work all day and left so early in the morning you would hardly even notice here living in the house. Laney had woken up no less than two hours ago, and still sleep hadn't come to her, rolling back onto her side she glanced at the clocks blaring red numbers, 4:28. She mentally groaned, throwing her bare legs over the edge of the bed and shuffled through the dark room towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Flipping the light on and closing the door silently she sighed to herself, her head leaning against the door as she sunk down to the floor. Her mind was a buzz as her thoughts began to swarm and her nails dug into her skin; it was easy to keep her friends in the dark, it was when she was alone that she could feel herself coming apart. Laney was too tired to cry, it seemed like she could never sleep now, and on top of that her grades were near failing; to her astonishment she had managed to get through the first two terms without keeling over and having to repeat her Junior year.

She had become numb to her emotions, it was too hard to fight them, to suffer and struggle because of them; instead she let her body tell her when and what she needed, relief came to her in more than one form, whether she needed physical harm or she needed to escape from the usual drawl of her life, she had the answer. But it was when the house was quiet that she could get away with murder, nobody to act or lie to, there was still Corey, but he wasn't one to worry over, he could sleep like the dead during the week; not to mention his oblivious to her situation, Laney kept her wrists and hips covered from sight, Corey usually thought she was saving herself from the curious glances that were sure to come her way at school, but that was far from the case. She wanted to save herself from the same look he always gave her when he disapproved of her actions, not wanting to admit it to herself but Corey was the one person who could actually affect her.

Taking a breath Laney pushed her hair from her eyes and replaced the razor where she found it, replacing the gauze on her wrist and stumbling back towards Corey's room, her head emptied, and sleep beckoning to her.

She was sick, but boy did it feel good.

.oO0Oo.

It seemed like only seconds of darkness had passed before she was shaken awake, light splintering into the room through closed blinds, Corey's face hovering above her. "Lanes, it's time to wake up."

Groaning she knew it would only be worse if she fought him, if she was lucky she would be able to convince the school nurse that she needed to take herself home. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she flinched as the newly made wounds screamed in protest at the sudden alien movement, but she ignored it. "I'm up." She whispered, pulling the long red hair back from her face and tying it into a sloppy bun, today was not going to be a good day.

Watching Corey shrug off her cold awakening and sling his bag over his shoulder, "I'll be downstairs, breakfast's on the table, we have to leave in 20."

Nodding Laney stood up, leaving the black shorts where they were she replaced the old t-shirt with one of Corey's hoodies, and stepping into her converse before slugging down stairs after the blue haired boy.

* * *

**Hi, it's me, the girl who disappeared of the face of the earth because of some AP homework and a lot of unexpected drama, so after a few major heartbreaks and way too much homework I'm back! I'm really working to push myself to keep updating, I love this story!**

**So next time I'm going to be following Laney at school. Stay tuned**

**And I am so sorry for making you all wait! I love you guys!**

**Please leave me a review, I want to see if anyone is still following this, and if anyone's going to read it... If not then I'll probably delete it. **

**So please review! I love to hear all of your beautiful voices!**


End file.
